Christmas
by Ordile
Summary: Every Christmas Eve, Chikaru secretly gives away wonderful gifts to the children of the Strawberry Dorms. Shojou-Ai? Oneshot.


**A/N: I slap myself for not thinking of/writing this earlier. - 0 - Ah well, even though Christmas is over~ D:  
**

* * *

Kagome Byakudan have been told countless times by her friends that Santa was coming tonight. In fact, when Remon and Kizuna were sharing their first Christmas away from home last year, they told her that the very first thing that greeted them warmly in that cold morning, were a box of precious gift wrapped neatly in festive wrapping paper.

She was a bit skeptical at first, but Oshibaru told her that Santa was indeed, real.

Now changed into her pajamas, she sat on the edge of her bed and faced Oshibaru, a stern expression plastered on her cute face.

"Are you sure, Oshibaru...Are you sure that Santa is real?" Kagome asked her teddy-bear, only to have dark beady eyes staring back at her. "Tell me Oshibaru, should we leave cookies for Santa?"

"..." The bear remained silent.

"Oh, so we should leave a glass of milk too?"

"..."

"Okay, then. I'll get right to it..." She got off her bed and pulled out a batch of cookies and a glass of milk that was given to her from Remon and Kizuna after the Christmas Feast.

After setting the snacks on top of her bedside table, she turned off her night lamp and perched herself on the bed again.

"Goodnight, Oshibaru..."

Rubbing her languid eyes, she cuddled warmly in her bedsheets with Oshibaru dearly held in her hand.

* * *

When Midnight finally came around, Chikaru Minamoto was more than glad that she could start her yearly 'gift-giving escapade.'

Dressed in a baggy Santa suit with a sack of gifts held tightly on her back, she ventured out through the Strawberry Dorms, giving little children their own Christmas wishes.

It was a very tiresome experience. Especially how she has to do this every, single year. But it was well worth it. Seeing the mirthful smiles of children early in the morning gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling that she can't exactly describe in verbal form of words.

After the countless sneaky enters and exits going on in the Dorms, she finally made it to the last person on her gigantic list.

Kagome Byakudan, it read.

Sighing in relief that she's near done, she trotted off to Kagome's room.

When she arrived on the front door, she pressed her ear on the wooden oak and checked for some kind of confirmation whether she's sleeping or not.

Silence...was all she could hear.

_'Coast is clear..._' Chikaru silently opened the door and stepped into the darkness of Kagome's room. She glanced on the bed, only to see a small slump underneath the bedsheets. Feeling relieved, she began rummaging through her sack. Since this was the last visit, the weight of the bag gradually became lighter from all the gift-givings she did.

'_Ahh...here it is._' She pulled out the gift that was supposedly be delivered to Kagome and eyed it with confirmation.

"Are you Santa?"

Chikaru froze. Carefully stealing a glance in the corner of her eye, she saw Kagome standing there, teddybear-less. Kagome's eyes drifted to Chikaru's attire and then moved closer. The older girl bit her lips and tried not to reveal her face to the younger girl.

_'I should have worn the beard!'_ Chikaru exclaimed miserably in her head. At least that would've covered part of her face.

"You are Santa, right?" Kagome asked again.

A bead of sweat rolled down Chikaru's forehead, and nodded.

"Why don't you say something?"

Sensing that Kagome's suspicions were rising, she put on her deepest voice and said, "Uhm...well little girl, here's a present for you!"

Chiakru shoved a present in front of her, still refusing to turn her head towards.

"Oh...thank you.." She voiced softly and took the gift in her hands. She held it to her chest, just like how she held her Oshibaru.

"Well, uh...I gotta run. Lots of presents to deliver!" She lied as she began to cautiously move towards the door.

"Wait." Kagome tugged at the hem of her Santa dress.

"Ye-yes?"

"Please stay here with me?"

Chikaru sighed. She just can't refuse to this girl. The petite stature and the soft voice implored her more to cater Kagome's needs.

"Okay, fine..."

Kagome grinned weakly up at her and guided Chikaru to her bed.

"Here's some cookies and milk for you," Kagome offered the snacks, shoving it on her face.

"Thank you." She took the food and began eating.

It was darker in this side of area so Chikaru's worries of revealing her identity weren't as big anymore.

After she finished her snacks, Kagome started to sit on Chikaru's laps when they sat on the bed.

"Eeeh...what are you doing?" Chikaru panicked. If she came too close, then Kagome would figure out that she herself is actually Santa.

"I just want you to stay here with me." Kagome wrapped her arms around Chikaru's waist and buried her face on her bosom. "Hey, why what happened to your big fat belly?"

Chikaru froze again. She needs to think of a lie. QUICK! "Uhm...I lost weight."

"What about your chest? It's big. You're like a girl," Kagome giggled.

"Uhmm...I lost weight but my man boobs were still there."

"What about you're beard?"

"I shaved?"

"Oh." Kagome cuddled warmly as Chikaru sighed in relief. Her rapid heart-beats were slowly calming down. She looked down at the girl and saw her eyelids closing.

'_Hmm...I don't mind staying like this._' Chikaru thought pleasantly. Kagome felt soft, almost as soft as Shion. She let her arms wrap freely around the girl's body and waited for Kagome to fully drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Kagome-chan..."

* * *

The next morning, the Strawberry Dorms were filled with joyful laughters from girls who had their Christmas wishes granted to them.

Chikaru walked past a group of girls who were exclaiming happily about the wonderful gifts they got as a contented smile formed on her soft lips.

_'Mission Accomplished...'_

"Chikaru-oneesama..."

She turned around and saw Kagome trying to approach her. A red scarf was wrapped freely around her neck as her usual teddy-bear were clutched tightly in her hands.

"Ahh...looks like Santa gave you a little something." Chikaru chuckled and bent down in front of the girl.

"Yes...it's just what I wanted." Kagome gave her a soft smile as Chikaru began wrapping the loose scarf around her neck. "I guess Santa is real..."

"Yeah..." Chikaru stared at the crimson fabric of the scarf, caressing the smooth linen with her thumb. It was soft, like how she held unto Kagome last night. "He is real..."

* * *

**A/N: Ah well...I don't know. D: My parents were watching this Christmas move (Polar Express) and then a small plot bunny was formed. :0 Yeah they were watching it RIGHT AFTER Christmas. - o - I don't know who does that. **


End file.
